Dancing in the Fire
by Evil Genius Productions INC
Summary: After killing Quan Chi and lashing out at the forces of Outworld, Scorpion flees to Edenia to seek haven from his persuers and repent for his past actions. While there, he crosses paths with a woman he once fought against. But this time however, Kitana may put their past aside and help rid Scorpion of his ills. Contains graphic violence/gore and severe adult content. Rated M.
1. A night of pleasure

**Prologue**

There had been rumors that Quan Chi's former right hand, Scorpion, had been spending time in Edenia since the necromancer's death and is getting closer to the royal family. But just how close? Right now, Reptile and Skarlet are on a mission from Shang Tsung on behalf of Shao Kahn. They are to spy on Scorpion, report anything interesting they see back to the sorcerer, And for Skarlet- Bring Mileena back to Outworld dead or alive. From there Shao Kahn and his advisors will plot a course of action for Reptile, Skarlet and their collaborators to undertake once the orders come down.

Tonight, just like everynight, Reptile has been two steps behind Scorpion and tonight, he witnessed the hellspawn scaling the palace walls using his infamous kunai, it somehow grew to over 175 feet in length to reach the bottom of Kitana's balcony and he used it's chain to help him walk verticly up the palace's ivory hide.

Scorpion may have all the powers of hell, but compared to Reptile, he lacks intelligence. The saurian warrior stayed invisible as usual and slithered up the palace ahead of Scorpion, who climbed and climbed, stopping on occasion to growse and catch his breath. Meanwhile, Reptile waited for him above the Princess' balcony.

In the meantime, he glanced into Kitana's room and noticed multitudes of lit candles around the bed where the matriarch herself laid in a tiny, blue, lace up evening gown with what the lizard spied to be a pair of high cut silver and blue panties underneath, obviously fashioned after her infamous battle attire. Kitana was reading out of a large, ancient leatherbound book inscribed on it's cover with the odd markings of some ancient language, like the one's seen on the walls of Onaga's tomb.

Even a creature with cold blood flowing underneath his green scales can find something alluring about the princess, Reptile almost wanted to jump in there and do unspeakable things to Kitana.

Then Jade walked in from her adjoining bedroom wearing _only_ a black and green thong that hung from her shapely hips via golden chains as a fine fragrance exhuded from the gleaming oils she just rubbed all over her flawless, medium dark skin- as par for the course with the sultry bodygaurd. Jade took the skeleton-key from Kitana's desk and began locking all the doors to the room except hers.

Reptile's rape fantasies had been shattered, the green kunoichi has bested him more than he cares to admit. Reptile swears that one of these days he will triumph over Jade in hand to hand kombat and that he will feast on her entrails... but that's not his mission right now.

"My contacts at the gate have informed me that Hanzo has snuck in and is repelling up the walls to this very room as we speak, he'll be up here any minute." The bodygaurd informed her princess as she strutted towards the bed. Kitana cracked a wanton smile across her face as she laid her book down beside her bed and laid back onto her satin pillows.

"He wants me and I'll willingly give myself to him. Tonight will be remembered." Kitana bragged to Jade as the bodygaurd sat down at her side.

"I might even let you join in on the pleasure if you want, I'm sure he wouldn't mind handling us both after over 200 years of celibacy." joked the princess.

Jade smirked "Sounds good my friend..." then her expression turned dire.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Kitana inquired.

"I trust that you know Scorpion well enough to allow him to be intimate with you. He was, afterall, Quan Chi's errand boy for centuries." Jade worried, like a parent whose kid has been playing with matches.

"Oh Jade, you don't know him like I do. He's changed alot ever since he set foot in Edenia. He's basicly human again." Kitana assured.

Jade got up to return to her room. "I'll be next door if you need anything, Kitana. Tomorrow you have that 'thing' that calls you sister to tend to, i'm sure she'll be _delighted_ to see you. Have fun, princess." She stated as she left the room.

These new revelations opened up so many questions in Reptile's head; How is Scorpion 'changing' like Kitana said he was? Why is Mileena on palace grounds and not atleast attempting to kill Kitana? and chief among them...Why is a Saurian so interested in the sex lives of humans?

Then, Reptile heard someone grunting and huffing below him. The overgrown lizard scurried back up the walls and took his position at the top of the balcony's archway, he then looked down to see Scorpions hand grip the top of the marble stone railing and heard one of the women make her way over to aide him.

"You've made it. That's quite a feat, Hanzo." Kitana enthusiasticly observed as she took Scorpion's hands and pulled him over the balcony.

"For you, I'd plunge to the depths of the sea and rise to the heavens, anything for the light of my new life." Scorpion enthused, whilist still trying to catch his labored breath.

His voice caught Reptile off gaurd, the hellspawn didn't sound like a hellspawn, he sounded human, a youthful human with a lust for life and a girl dressed immodestly in blue.

New life? What does he mean by... new life?

So many questions and Reptile needs answers...must stalk them some more.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...**

**I decided to go at this story once again. Some of you may know that the original Dancing in the Fire got deleted. It was partially my fault, I left my account open on my computer when I let a family member use it, he screwed with my profile and deleted the story I've been working on since July that's had over 20,000 views and many loyal followers until it's untimely demise.**

**But I'm here to announce that it's being resurrected... like I told another member in a PM... Bigger, Better, and Stronger.**

**So here she is- the new Dancing in the Fire, don't call it a reboot.**

**If you're a fan of Jade, Mileena... and yes... Kitana and Scorpion, You'll have plenty to chew on as far as plots and subplots. I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. To kill a necromancer

**Chapter 2**

**A Month Earlier...**

Quan Chi had finally fallen, killed by Scorpion with the aid of his former clan- the eternal spirits of the Shirai Ryu.

With the combined might of fire and warrior spirit, Scorpion hacked, slashed, and burned his way through the demon armies that gaurded the arch necromancer until he finally conered him in his lair.

"Fool! you think you could defeat me, I have defeated many warriors more powerful than you!" taunted Quan Chi before he launched into one final attack of desperation, unsheathing his two broadswords and swinging at his assailant. Scorpion countered Quan Chi's mighty offensive with his two signature katana's, blocking every "could've been" strike the sorcerer threw... until the bastard had him locked in a stalemate.

"Seems as if you've let your skills falter, Hasashi-san." laughed Quan Chi, right before his powerful right foot struck Scorpion in the knee, breaking the joint with pain inducing force.

The rebellious revenant fell to his remaining good knee, screaming in unrestrained agony as his nemesis just laughed as if Sam Kinison told him a really good joke from beyond the grave.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." taunted Quan Chi. "Scorpion, the best subordinate I ever created. Until the god of the wind told him the god awful truth...I killed him and his peon family and clan to retrieve a simple medallion. Tragic story. But Moloch is hungry and I insist on feeding him your head, Scorpion."

Rant over, Quan Chi drove forth with his left sword, impaling Scorpion right thru his shoulder as the undead warrior wailed in agony and his tainted blood shot out from the exit wound.

Chi continued to laugh as he raised his other broadsword over his head.

"Goodbye, Scorpion."

The necromancer let the steel fly in for the kill, to strike Scorpion's neck...but was stopped midway.

Quan Chi glanced over to see the green apparition of an old Shogun holding his offending arm back with inhuman strength.

He struggled with the elderly master until he felt something grab his other arm, Quan Chi glanced to his left to find a younger ghost warrior pulling his left arm and broadsword away from Scorpion.

"YOU'RE ALL CONDEMED HERE! LET GO OF ME I COMMAND YOU!" barked the evil conjurer as even more Shirai Ryu ghosts joined in on the fun. Holding down the man responsible for their unfortunate fates.

Scorpion rose to his feet, angst and hatred boiling inside his corrupted mind. He began to remove the mask which shielded his true self from those that were fortunate enough not to piss him off. And finally, it was time for the flaming skull to show itself.

Quan Chi screamed as his creation stared him down with it's hollow eyesockets. He pleaded, but Scorpion was not one to be bargained with.

Fire spewed forth from Scorpion's mouth and engulfed Quan Chi in flames, the evildoer screamed like a death row inmate in the electric chair as the flames singed his skin for a sustained amount of time. Finally his skin began to blister, then char and crack open.

Scorpion continued until Quan Chi stopped screaming, the dead villain's body continued to deep fry as the ghosts let go of him.

Minutes later, Quan Chi and the Dragon King's amulet were both cast into the river Styx, to melt in the lava. Neither would be able to ruin anymore lives from this day forward.

But, vengeance still burned within Scorpion. Even as the spirits of his former comrades ascended from the Netherrealm to the Heavens.

Shao Kahn and his minions still draw breath.

-MK-

Using his remaining powers, Scorpion teleported himself to within the gates of Shao Kahn's fortress, a place he is all too familiar with.

And right at dinner time, too. Upon arrival, he noticed a band of tarkatan grunts munching down on a woman who still, unfortunately, happened to be alive and screaming as the monsters were feasting on her. Knowing the way things are in Outworld, Scorpion assumed that they probably just abducted her from a nearby slum village.

It was too late for Scorpion to slip by though, one of the tarkatans looked up and noticed him. The savage beast pointed his blade in the intruder's direction and roared as the others took noticed. And before you can say "Call the dentist", all 5 of them charged at Scorpion with their blades drawn and drool streaming out of their mouths.

They should have known better.

The first one swung at Scorpion with his arm blades, but was easily parried and kicked away for later as the next one jumped in, only to catch the undead ninja's sword in his mouth. The third didn't fare well either, not even with the aid of the first attacker, Scorpion swiftly put #1 into a full nelson as he tried to jump on him, then #3 accidentaly stuck his blades into #1, killing his buddy instantly and getting his blades stuck in the other's bleeding torso. Holding #3 in a stalemate, Scorpion threw out his trusty spear, which impaled the monster right between the eyes. With a strong tug, Scorpion ripped #3's brain right out it's skull and into his hand.

The revenant pitched the brain forth like a baseball and it connected with the mouth of #5 as blood and brain bits flew everywhere. #5 took off, running back into the palace.

But #4 strategized. As Scorpion fought off 1, 2 & 3. #4 took position behind his foe. Scorpion didn't realise until it was too late, #4 had his legs wrapped around Scorpion's torso and was sinking his teeth into his victim's already wounded shoulder. He was smart, but not smart enough. Scorpion jumped and fell right onto his back, crushing his rather large parasite just enough to where he let go.

The former Shirai Ryu finally had him where he wanted him, in his line of sight. #4 drew his blades and charged at Scorpion, only to have his target duck down and punch him hard where it counts, the groin. #4 fell to the ground, both hands on his crotch and screaming. Scorpion immediately saw the opportunity and grabbed a hold of #4's massive, tarkatan jowels and slowly tore them apart as bones and sinews of flesh and muscle were ripped apart and blood sprayed onto his mask.

All of sudden, Scorpion heard a familiar roar, accompanied by a familiar, wretched stench. He turned around to find Baraka barreling his his way with both blades out and vengeance on his mind (sound familiar?).

Mustering up enough strength, Scorpion placed his foot of one of the dead bodies (I think it was #2, not sure.) and barbaricly tore one of the dead tarkata's arm off and thrust it towards the ground in order to retract the blade. With the severed appendage, he took steady aim at Baraka, this one had to count or else. Then like an Olympic Javelin thrower, Scorpion let the severed arm fly.

And...

It's good, the blade stuck right into Baraka's head, stopping the leader of all the tarkata in Outworld dead in his tracks, literally.

"Pfff. All the accolades from the emperor and you're still the idiot." chided Scorpion as he filed past Baraka's dead body.

Walking towards the entrance to the palace he noticed that little wench who wears his colors, Tanya, running back inside for dear life. Perhaps he should follow her, she might lead him to her fellow goons.

Oh Yes! There Will Be Blood.

**A/N: ****Nothing much to report, asides the fact that I just literally started writing and couldn't stop after revising Chap. 1, this one was more of a "spur of the moment" kind of deal, I kinda liked it. almost want to call in sick from work today, finish this in 50 chapters and write a full fledged screenplay and sell it to Hollywood, all in one day. Damn you Pepsi!**

**Special thanks to TheReddQueen and xforevrgonex for their enthusiasm.**


	3. More than he can swallow

**Chapter 3**

"I have captured them father...the guardsmen from Seido who swore to protect Lei Chen." boasted Mileena as she, Reptile and an army of Shokan warriors forced a rather sizable brigade of battered and beaten (some of them barely clinging to conciousness.)Seidan soldiers into the throne room by the shackles and chains which bound them from front to back, like lambs being lead to the slaughter.

"Are you proud, my lord? My 'sister' would not have had the guts to capture an entire battalion of armed soldiers without fear of breaking a nail. I am superior, am I not?" Mileena continued, clearly seeking her emperor's approval and confirmation of her vein statements.

Shao Kahn let out a faint sigh as he shook his head, slinking forward in his massive throne. "Not this fiasco again, if she so much as mention Kitana in my precense once more, I will crush her hideous face." the konquerer thought to himself, clearly fed up with his daughter and near his breaking point with her- she occasionally fails to carry out important missions, her temper tantrums have cost him many guards, and she constantly whimpers while looking in the mirror, all the while cursing the woman she was cloned from, to the point of morbid obsession...Mileena was a mistake, a genetic misfire, and it took Shao Kahn this long to realise it. The next, slightest screw-up on her part will be her last, she will be executed and thrown back into the Flesh Pits to feed Shang Tsung's other creations. But for now, time to play nice and keep all those "unfatherly" thoughts to himself.

"Excellent work, Mileena." Shao Kahn flatly stated in a very monotone fashion, not one iotta of enthusiasm in his usually imposing voice.

"Aren't you proud? Why aren't you smiling?" Mileena continues as her 'father' stood up from his throne.

"He didn't mean it! He still adores Kitana. It's true. She BETRAYED him for that insulent monk. Yet, I'm still compared unfavorably to her? What can she do that I can't? I WILL EAT HER FACE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" screamed Mileena's inner turmoil, the half breed began to grow furious, her eyes became tinged with blood, and her knuckles turned white.

"It's that Edenian wench, Kitana, isn't it? You think that she did all this?"

Shao Kahn had enough, in a blast of fury, he sent the back of his massive hand flying with reckless abandon at it's target- The right side of Mileena's face.

"You dare mention that whore, her bodygaurd or her putrid mother in my prescence one more time, I will tear off your head and feed it to the tarkatans. Do i make myself clear!" thundered Shao Kahn as Mileena reeled back, clutching the side of her face as she fought back her mutant tears.

"Or perhaps Mileena is taking far too much credit. The shokan did all fighting as she only observed." stated Goro, standing behind the captives with his 4 arms crossed in front of his gigantic torso.

"Fought under MY SUPERVISION!" Mileena screamed, then she let out a furious hiss in Goro's direction. The Shokan prince can only laugh at her in sheer amusement.

"Supervised, by a puppet. How inspiring." Goro continued, trying to rouse Mileena's emotions.

Then Goro felt something, a sharp pain, like someone or something just stabbed right through the muscles of his back.

The 4 armed monster swung around to find not Mileena, but an old ally, who seemed quite hostile.

-MK-

Scorpion arrived to the villainous congregation with his unwilling date, Tanya, in tow. And by unwilling, I mean hand over mouth, sword to throat.

"Release Tanya at once!" barked Shao Kahn, pointing right at Scorpion and marching in his direction.

Scorpion furrowed his brows.

Shao Kahn summoned his hammer.

Tanya griped and screamed, her rant muffled by Scorpion's firm hand.

"Does Quan Chi know about this? You betraying the alliance." rumbled the barbaric emperor under his breath.

"An alliance between dead men? That's quite a concept." growled Scorpion, wanting to answer no further questions.

"Shinnok's amulet! Where is it!?" the cow-skull helmet bearer continued, clearly concerned over the relic.

"Go jump in the river Styx. You may find what's left of your precious talisman...if anything." taunted Scorpion, but he was telling the truth, Shao Kahn can see it in his solid white eyes.

"YOU INFIDEL!" Screamed the mighty Shao Kahn at the top of his lungs as he reeled back his hammer to strike he who destroyed his most prized sometimes possession and pissed him off.

Tanya let out a blood curdling scream as she felt the blade of Scorpion's katana dig in deep into her trachea with surgical precison. He sliced her throat open as he released, turning her into a human Pez Dispencer.

Now freed of the deadweight hostage, Scorpion was ready to fight and kill Shao Kahn and all his subordinates.

Hwoever, Goro was closest, he was now fuming over the death of Tanya. In a rage, Goro threw a wild haymaker towards Scorpion, who blocked the Shokan's fist with the blade of his sword.

Goro's knuckles connected with the sharp edge of Scorpion's katana, causing the giant to reel back in pain as 2 of his 12 fingers feel to the floor, severed from his fist.

Scorpion immediately noticed Shao Kahn's hammer flying towards him, so he quickly ducked as the iron projectile passed just mere inches over his head.

"Horrible aim!" taunted Scorpion as he charged towards his target.

Then Shao Kahn threw one of his spears, Scorpion pranced to the side, avoiding the glowing weapon before letting his infamous kunai fly. The tip of Scorpion's favorite weapon dug into Shao Kahn's chest at blinding speed, causing the brute to reel back in agony.

"GET OVER HE..."

Mileena came out of thin air as she landed an aerial kick square into Scorpion's chest, stopping the revenant mid tug.

"You here for the party? Then lets dance." exclaimed Mileena as Scorpion jumped back to his feet.

As if on cue, more of Shao Kahn's subordinates filed in. Kintaro, Sheeva, Motaro, Kano, Rain, Shang Tsung, Sektor, Reptile...they all came from nowhere, without warning, to protect their master.

"Oh look, all my friends have arrived." Mileena exalted. "Do you have any friends?"

Scorpion assessed his predicament- he can't possibly take them all on at once, they won't fight fair...there's no shame in running, when the chips are down.

Scorpion quickly turned and hauled ass down the open corridor, to safety.

"After him!" commanded Shao Kahn, whilist clutching the gaping wound in his chest.

-MK-

They were getting so close that they can almost touch him, he can smell Kano's putrid, whisky soaked breath molest the back of his undead neck. The forces of Outworld were closing in on Scorpion fast as he made headway to the front entrance.

Then he felt a burning sensation, he suddenly became engulfed in flames. Was Sektor burning him with his flame thrower? Perhaps Scorpion bit off more than he can chew, trying to take on the great and mighty Shao Kahn and his goons without any thought to the consequences.

Scorpion began to lose all conciousness. Yet he can hear that twisted bitch Mileena scream and yell like a furious ex-wife.

A flash of light filled his eyes, then darkness, then nothing.

He started to feel a very alien sensation, if he can recall the feeling of laying down in the middle of a forest, then that's what he can compare it to. He can even smell the scent of fresh morning dew in the air and can hear many of the forest's insects in the distance.

He suddenly regained his breath and opened his eyes.

He was, indeed, in the middle of a forest. Clearly during either the morning or early daytime since the sun was shining down on him, filtered through the leaves and branches of the canopy.

But where is he? the trees have no faces and maneating tendencies, there exists a sun... clearly, he is not in Outworld anymore. Earthrealm perhaps. Maybe Raiden intervened and teleported him to Earthrealm.

Then Scorpiom heard something, something was sneaking around in the brush that surrounded him. He looked around, looking for signs of a predator...nothing. But he can sense an aura, his abilities in this regard are still fairly new and unreliable, but useful in battle. It wasn't an aggressive aura, but one that reeked of defensiveness. He guessed that it's probably some species of large feline that's protecting it's own territory, judging from the way it's moving around while hidden from it's sight.

Whatever it is, he will kill it if it were to attack him. Once again, Scorpion unsheathed one of his swords, he can feel the vicious creatures eyes upon him.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The revenant taunted under his breath.

Then, before he can react, it jumped out from the hedgerow behind him.

A sharpened, steel folding fan with blue sails was pointed right at his neck.

A pair of familiar eyes gazed into his in a threatening manner.

"So nice of you to call me by my nickname, Hellspawn." sassed Princess Kitana as she held her weapon to Scorpion's throat.

She was the LAST person he wanted to see.

* * *

_**A/N:**_**I felt like revising this chapter. I can't have Goro just standing their as Scorpion throws his tantrum, so his fingers took one for the team. I changed the ending of this chapter as well for better story flow. Chapter 4 is underway right now.**

**Fury Cutter, you are indeed correct about the amulet. It did belong to Shinnok but I remember Onaga using it in Deception and they did refer to it as his in the game.**

**Again, thanx to Fury Cutter, Cold Recluse and GuruCMG for taking an interst in my story.**

**And especially YOU THE READER. I'm quite suprised that this story has been viewed as many times as it has so far. It really means alot to me and inspires me to write more. Thank you guys so much.**


	4. GET OVER HERE! Kitty, Kitty, Kitty

**Chapter 4**

...And she should have known better.

Scorpion briskly locked his leg in with hers, grabbed her shoulders, and forced the blue garbed kunoichi to the ground. He strategicly pinned down her legs and lower torso with his muscular legs and grabbed her throat with his free hand as he held his sword to her barely covered chest, right above her heart.

"I have killed over 30 undead, several tarkatans, one traitor, and one necromancer just this day! I guess I'll be adding one little princess to that list!" He barked as he held Kitana down, ready to plunge his sword into her heart and put an end to her.

Unfortunately for him, he forgot about her hands, he realised that she was holding back his sword wielding arm with her left hand and her right has still free and balled into a fist. He continued trying to drive his katana into Kitana's chest anyways, until she finally let her right fist clock him in the side of his jaw. She made quite an impact as Scorpion felt his jaw crack.

He unwittingly released his pin on Kitana as she tried wiggle herself loose. "Oh no you don't!" Scorpion growled as he tried to reassume his position on top of her. She will have none of it. She grabbed the back of his head and lunged her thick cranium towards his, they collided with devastating results. A solid headbutt was all Kitana needed in order to break Scorpion's submission hold.

He sat up as he gripped his throbbing head, freeing Kitana's legs, she grabbed his shoulders and pressed her knees to his stomach. Then, with a stout thrust, she flipped him over backwards, freeing herself completely before jumping back to her feet in a very catlike manner.

Kitana took to her battle stance as Scorpion climbed back onto his feet a resheathed his sword, looking her straight in the eye.

"What does Quan Chi have planned, Spawn of Hell!? ANSWER ME!"

"Dead people don't make plans!" Scorpion shot back.

"I've waited a long time for this, Scorpion. Just you and me, one on one. Whatever the Brotherhood of Shadow has planned for Edenia, I will beat every detail out of you!" Kitana scolded as Scorpion readied for Mortal Kombat as well.

Again, they charged at eachother.

Scorpion staved off Kitana's blitzkrieg advance with a hard kick right into her taut abdomen, connecting with a decent amount of impact which caused Kitana to tumble backwards as vomit came up her throat, she thankfully managed to keep it all down.

Kitana jumped back to her feet yet again and threw a series of well disciplined high kicks at Scorpions head, being dodged everytime before falling to a lower level and sweeping his feet out from under him.

Scorpion fell back and hit his head on the solid ground, but he couldn't let the blow phase him. He barely touched the ground before he jumped back to his feet and resumed the fight.

He quickly unsheathed his 2 swords and took a swipe at Kitana's feet, she jumped back, avoiding the swords by a mere 2 inches and gave her opponent a nice, swift, kick in the face. Scorpion, unphased, resheathed his weapons just as quickly and looked back up to Kitana. They began sizing eachother up- this fight just got real serious

"...You and me. To the death. Sindel will have to find a new heir by the time I'm done with you." He added threateningly as they began to circle.

"Not before I tear off that thing you call a head and deliver it to mother." Kitana replied.

Kitana's brows furrowed.

Scorpion's neck began to tense up.

Before you can say "Draw", they let their signature weapons fly.

Scorpion managed to parry one of Kitana's war fans with his left sword , the other grazed his muscular right bicep as he threw his spear forth. Kitana dodged Scorpion's projectile, then quickly grabbed it's chain and wrapped it around her forearm.

A bout of kombat instantly became a contest of tug-o-war as the two opponents pulled with all their might. Kitana dug the stilettos of her boots into the soil and put all emphasis on her upper arms, chest and back while Scorpion relied on brute, ignorant strength. Both of them squatting down and spreading out thier stances.

Neither side was winning just yet. Their muscles began to tense up and their blood was running hot.

"You can never defeat me woman, never!" Scorpion barked.

"Never say never." Kitana sniped back.

Then, a fireball crashed into the ground before them, the contest ended immediately as they released their grip on eachother.

"Liu Kang?" breathed Kitana as Scorpion looked up to see the shaolin standing off to the side with his arms crossed. Liu Kang seemed different; he was clad from head to toe in a white and maroon ensemble that looked similar to the one Raiden wears (minus the hat.) and, literally, had fire in his eyes.

"You two will cease this foolishness at once." Liu Kang scolded as he approached.

Kitana looked him up and down, she hasn't seen him in over a year, and now he returns as a seemingly changed person.

"What happened to you? You look...different." Kitana questioned, mesmerized by the new Liu Kang.

"I'm a god now, Kitana. The new protector of Earthrealm."

"What about Raiden?" Kitana continued to ask.

"He became an Elder God. I've been chosen as his successor."

Kitana's began to worry. "That means you and I..."

"...Can no longer see eachother. It pains me too Kitana, but the Elder Gods will not allow me to form bonds with mortals. I'm sorry, but I must obey their rules."

A mutual silence began to grow between them. Kitana looked back up to Liu Kang, tears starting to form in her eyes, she began to walk towards Liu Kang as the newly minted God only looked to the ground. She opened her arms for one last embrace, Liu Kang's body became engulfed in golden flames, making it impossible for her to touch him.

"I'm sorry. But, I'll always remember you, fondly, my Ai Ren." Liu Kang choked, fighting back his own stream of tears. He sighed a deep breath and turned his attention to Scorpion, who was seated on a nearby log, catching his breath and "cooling his engines" after he and Kitana's fight.

"You do understand why I brought you to Edenia, do you not?"

Scorpion looked up at him.

"So it was YOU who opened that portal?" the revenant inquired.

"Yes. You bit off way more than you can swallow in Outworld. So I brought you here earlier than what Raiden had planned."

"Why here!? why not home!?" Scorpion interrogated as he shot up from his seat. Reaching, once again, for those swords sheathed to his back.

"Attack me and I will not hesitate to melt you flesh away. I brought you here to be cured. The Guild of White Magicians resides here in Edenia. They can undo all forms of evil sorcery, therefore they can turn you back into the man you once were." Liu Kang explained, keeping a cool head in the face of a short tempered, undead ninja.

"You shouldn't have brought him here! Remember Shinnok's invasion, he lead the undead armies, he attacked me and would have killed me if Sub-Zero hadn't intervened!" Kitana blasted. Scorpion's ears perked up at the mere mention of his longtime rival.

"...And just now. He tried to harm me again..."

"When Hazno Hasashi was resurrected as Scorpion, Quan Chi warped his mind towards insanity, uncontrollable rage, it was only natural that he engaged you in kombat since you struck at him first. Now that he's killed Quan Chi, his temperment should improve." Kang explained to Kitana, in Scorpion's defense.

"For now, you and Scorpion need to reconcile the past. For he will be under the care of the royal family once the White Mages release him and until I arrive to return him back to Earthrealm." The god added. Kitana sighed and looked over at Scorpion.

"Go and make amends with him, then you are to bring him to the guild."

He looked back to the revenant he intends to restore. "And Scorpion..." he called out.

Scorpion's white eyes darted back to Liu Kang, uninterested.

"...Don't throw stones at any more slumbering giants. You've already angered Shao Kahn and that should be more than enough."

Scorpion just nodded and returned his focus to whatever menial task he was undertaking.

Then, Liu Kang disappeared in a column of fire.

"Goodbye...Liu Kang." Kitana breathed, a few streams of tears fell down her face as his portal dissipated into the air.

She stood there for a few minutes, her head down, her arms crossed as if she were hugging herself. Liu Kang, the only man she's ever loved that actually loved her back, is now a god, and now, they're forbidden by the Elder Gods themselves from pursuing their relationship further.

But, he has given her a task, a favor. And she will fulfil it.

Kitana dried her tears and cautiously walked over to her assignment, looking him over as he fiddled with a twig he found on the ground, breaking it into smaller pieces.

She knelt down beside him. "Scorpion..."

The twig still had his full attention.

"...Scorpion.."

Still Nothing.

"SCORPION!"

His head finally shot in her direction.

"What do you want now, Princess?" He sarcasticly replied.

Kitana took a deep breath. "I wish to apologize for my actions. I was too brash and judgemental, I'm sorry. I should have tried to talk to you first."

"I'm not a talker." Scorpion interjected.

"Anyways, I hope you accept my apology." Kitana stood up and extended an open hand to Scorpion. He looked up at Kitana, then back to her hand, then back to her eyes. He took Kitana's hand in his and bowed, taking a mental note on the softness and warmth of her hand.

"Apology accepted." said Scorpion, with a bow.

"Good. You have somewhere to be right now. It would be rude if we were to keep the mages waiting." Kitana stated.

Scorpion stood up and glared into Kitana's eyes one more time.

"My horse is leeshed to a tree just a few minutes from here. I'll take you to the guild myself."

With that they walked together down a narrow trail leading out of the woods.

"One more thing, Scorpion."

"Yes, Kitana."

"We will be riding horseback together, therefore your hands will be holding onto my abdomen at all times. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Then your hands better stay on my stomach. If they wander anywhere else, I will send you flying off of my steed. Do I make myself clear Scorpion?"

"Yes, Kitana."

* * *

**A/N:**** Please keep in mind that I revised the previous chapter. Instead of encountering Fire God Liu Kang when he arrives in Edenia, Scorpion meets Kitana and they basicly get into it. Thought it would work better for the overall story. And I wanted to make their first interaction a rocky one, nothings rockier than a knock down, drag out fight.**


	5. Delivering Scorpion

**Chapter 4**

Scorpion finally exited the woodline a few steps behind Kitana. It boggles his mind how Kitana made it through without any poison ivy spores or scratches from the throny vines, considering what little she wears. It's like she knows that trail very well.

The ex-Shirai Ryu took in his surroundings in wonder. He's clearly in an open pasture with tall grass before him, tinted by the sun to a very light brown hue. He can see various the various small villages and outposts that darted the mountainous landscape and enclaved between two of the distant mountains, he can see the mist of a waterfall, rising up from underneath what he assumes is the Royal Palace. All together, it reminded him of his past life in the countryside of feudal Japan. He immediately began to become angered, Quan Chi took so much from him that it cannot be phantomed.

He still remembers the attack like it was yesterday, despite the event having taken place over 200 years ago.

The Lin Kuei showed no mercy, burning the entire Shirai Ryu compound and slaughtering all of his friends, family and collegues like worthless rats. He managed to confront Sub Zero at the peak of the attack and even succeeded in defeating the cryomancer one on one, but that was not enough to save his family and clan. He rushed to his cottage only to find his wife and his son, his only child, frozen solid. One could not imagine the horror that Hanzo Hasashi felt as he touched his son Jubei's icy arm as it began to crack under his gentle fingers, he could not do as his sensei taught him too any longer, to supress his emotions, he began to cry in a furious rage. Right then and there, he swore that he would make Sub Zero suffer for taking away his reason for living. Then he felt a hand tear into the flesh of his back, he screamed in agony. "And now Hanzo, you may join the rest of your inferior clan." scolded Sub Zero into his ear as he was freezing from the inside out.

Many years later, he would find out who the real culprit was- Quan Chi, and he would briefly reunite with his clan to avenge their deaths. It all still drives him mad despite the vendication.

Scorpion snapped out of his trancelike state when he noticed a rather large white stallion adorned with a black, leather saddle on it's back with a blue, silk blanket with silver highlights underneath, the stunning creature was being trotted right in front of him, being lead along by it's master, Kitana.

"Her name is Lila." Kitana proudly announced to Scorpion.

Though he wanted to blurt out something along the lines of "I don't give a shit!", he couldn't, he really did not want to fight anymore. Especially not a rematch with one of the toughest opponents he's fought today. He just nodded.

He look at Kitana and observed that she was now unmasked and had her extremely long, black hair tied up in a considerably big bun on the back of her head.

Kitana paused and looked at Scorpion briefly. She noticed that something was indeed bothering him. She already knew his history, how Quan Chi unjustly tore his family, clan, and life away from him before turning him into the ill tempered demon that she knew for so many years. Despite the many bouts they've had and harsh words they uttered at eachother over the years, she prayed that one day he would learn the truth from a credible source and that he would find justice.

That day finally came and she decided that it would not be wise to bring up his history during their trek. Not because she didn't want to incur the wrath of the 'Dreaded, Hellspawned Ninja', but because she didn't want to hear "Family this, Clan that." the entire trip.

Kitana mounted her horse and reached down to help Scorpion into the saddle. The balck and gold ninja just looked at her with a "bitch, please." expression in his eyes, huffed, then without Kitana's aide, mounted Lila with an effortless jump. He situated in the saddle, right up against Kitana before wrapping his right arm around her taut abs and the other clutching the back of the saddle.

"Hiyahh!" Kitana shouted as the white stallion bolted off, barreling down the field.

"Do you know where we're headed?" Scorpion asked as Kitana pulled the reins of their mode of transportation.

"Yes, there are gods who don't even know the guild's whereabouts, but mother and I scouted the location for their operations once they took refuge here." She answered.

"Why the secrecy? if they can do what Liu Kang said they could, then they shouldn't be hiding." Scorpion inquired further.

"They are hiding becuase of men like Shinnok and Shao Kahn. The guild once comprised of over 250 mages, now, thanks to them being so ruthlessly hunted by Outworld, they comprise of only several member s now. They must be protected for the sake of the realms."

"I understand, they can undo all of Shang Tsung's work. So he wants them dead." Scorpion added.

"Exactly. And also explains why Liu Kang teleported you to my hideaway, he knows that I can take you to them. Any further further questions?" Kitana summarised.

"No." Scorpion flatly answered.

"Good. I need to pay attention to where I'm going."

-MK-

About an hour after riding at breakneck speed then traversing steep mountain passages, Kitana and Scorpion arrived at the mouth of a cave at the summit of the Viperion Peaks. They were almost up in the clouds, the entire are was engulfed in mist and the ground was covered in water puddles. Scorpion looked around as he and the princess dismounted their horse, he noticed ramshackle guard towers around the cave with archers posted, keeping watch over the area. Yet there was something else bothering him.

"Kitana?"

Kitana shot him a glance at the corner of her brown eyes.

"You said that I was teleported to a secret 'hideaway', why do you have a secret hideaway?"

Kitana searched the area for a thick branch, seemingly ignoring her counterpart. She eventually found a suitable one undeneath a giant bonzai tree and walked up to Scorpion, looking him straight in his undead eyes. Without a word, she grabbed onto his front loincoth and swiftly tore it away before wrapping the cloth around the end of her branch.

"I go there to meditate and practice my kata in peace. Plus I enjoy the outdoors immensely and absoultely cannot stand to be locked away behind palace walls all day getting fat like many of those so called 'princesses' back in Earthrealm. I'm not built that way." She stated as she walked towards a cauldron filled with some odd, thick fluid situated by the cave's entrance and soaked her torches,

"You can STILL summon fire, can't you?" Kitana asked as she turned to Scorpion.

Scorpion's finger lit ablaze and he touced the end of the torch, lighting it up.

"May we preceed." Kitana said with a smile.

Then, they headed off into the cave with the fire from the torch illuminating their path. The guild has to reside in there somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: ****This is part 1 of the same chapter, I have alot of things going on in the 2nd part so I decided to spilt to keep the word count per chapter acceptable to help it be more digestable.**

**Unless you all have not noticed yet, I got rid of the chapter 1 prologue for the sake of logistics. Kitana is a grown woman, she souldn't have to have guys scale walls to be with her behind her mother's back. Besides, I have other plans for their love scenes.**

**I'm up for pancakes right now.**


	6. The Guild and the claw

**Chapter 5**

With Scorpion in tow and a torch in her hand, Kitana made her way through the cave's many passage ways, each seemingly carved by hand into the amber colored lime stone. They moved further and further down into the cavern before they came to a manmade bridge that gapped two ledges, the other side appeared to be a dead end.

Kitana walked across as Scorpion stood on solid ground with his arms crossed.

"You're wasting your time, Kitana. There's nothing there." the revenant called out. The matriarch looked back with a smirk on her face before arriving to the other side.

Scorpion looked on as she situated her torch between two stones and picked up a piece of flint. "You went off course...for that?"

Kitana just held up her hand, as if telling him to hold his tongue, before she went to the empty wall, dusted it off and what seemed like to Scorpion, began drawing on the wall with the rock. Scratching some large, odd symbol- a star with a crescent moon in it's center- into the empty space.

"YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME!" Scorpion thundered, Kitana paid no attention. She pressed herself against the wall, her head exactly into the center of the star, and began talking in some odd language. This time Scorpion began to cross the bridge himself, suspecting that Kitana has gone mad and is probably going to get them both trapped.

Before he can finish crossing the bridge, the wall began to light up, a series of runes began to appear on the facing, their characters were illuminated in a vivid golden tint. Kitana stood back and held out her arm to restrain Scorpion.

Then, the lime stone wall crumbled to the ground, revealing a massive wooden door behind it adorned with the same symbol- a star and crescent moon.

"Shall we?" Kitana gloated before she and Scorpion finally reached their destination.

-MK-

They walked in past the threshold and into the secret establishment, entering a massive, stone made foyer which enclosed a garden filled with all kinds of very strange and alien yet healthy looking plants. Kitana was in awe at the sight, the plants had obviously flourished without the need for sunlight, something that was beyond the laws of nature. It was proof of something more divine and supernatural than natural or alchemic.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" echoed a voice behind Scorpion and Kitana. They turned around simultaneously to find a rather tall man, almost taller than Raiden, looking down at them. He wore a long, white toga with a red sash, had long blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow in an almost frightening manner.

"Please, excuse me if i've frightened you two. My name is Adam, concierge to the Guild of White Magicians." Adam announced.

"So, Adam. What breed of plants are these?" Kitana inquired.

"Manta Ferns. An extremely rare breed of plant. These are the only ones in existence, their nectar is used extensively in the guild's work." Adam explained.

"Then let me guess. Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung want them destroyed." Kitana continued. Adam nodded and replied "Precisely, and they've almost succeeded. This is the only crop in existence. Please follow me, the mages are awaiting our arrival."

Kitana and Scorpion oblidged, with some apprehension. They followed the strange, tall man into a lavishly decorated hallway line with statues depicting the guild's past and present members in graphic detail. "Many of my cohorts perished for the safety of the realms and to keep them isolated. There are precious few of them left, therefore they work exclusively for the Elder Gods." Adam explained as the hallway began to coverge with the entrance to a massive, cathedral-like room with an obscene amount of candles providing it's light.

"Ah, the revenant that the Thunder God informed us about. He seeks his humanity. And he even brought 'the Precious One' along with him." announced an elderly sounding female voice. Kitana and Scorpion simultaneously looked up the lengthy flight of stairs and found those whom they were searching for- The Guild of the White Magicians.

The members of the Guild were seated high atop the giant altar, all seven of them in a row with the woman, Lucretia, seated at their center.

Their name, Guild of the White Magicians, is quite misleading. They were all hooded figures cloaked in black and red, except Lucretia, who is believed to be over 150,000 years old, yet still looks youthful. She wore a black cape with blue lining and an attached hood pulled over her eyes, her body rivaled Kitana's with curves in all the right places and was covered in only the essential places by her lingerie-like attire, and most strikingly, her right index finger was adorned with a rather pecuiliar and menacing ornament, a claw ring made of gold, riddled with vein-like crevises and bejeweled with a clear diamond at it's appex.

"Remove your mask, Scorpion." Lucretia ordered.

Scorpion looked up at Lucretia and chided. "You are not one to give me orders, sorceress."

The ground began to shake, Lucretia maintained her gaze with zero emotion.

"You better do as she says." Kitana warned, leaning into Scorpion.

He oblidged, and pulled off his mask.

Kitana gasped when she saw his true face, a bare skull attached to a decaying neck. "In the name of..." she breathed.

The mages disappeared, then rematerialized before the revenant and the princess.

"A revenant. A being resurrected from the throes of death to serve a sinister purpose." Lucretia observed. "I've dealt with your type before, it's been many years, but I remember the procedure vividly and I still have the necessary device. Follow me." Lucretia ordered once again as the two visitors followed the female mage, with her cohirts following them close behind.

-MK-

Lucretia unlocked the thick, steel door and opened it to reveal to reveal a stone bed with 4 posts with leather straps and 2 very large diamonds at both ends.

"This is where bloodthirsty beasts like the oni and products of dark magic like you are turned into pure beings, Scorpion."

He looked the device over, it looked kinda conspicuous to him in most part because of the straps.

"Now Scorpion, remove all of your weapons and clothes and make yourself situated." Lucretia commanded once again.

"What!?" Scorpion shouted back.

"Do you want your clothing to become part of your new skin? If not then I suggest you remove them." the female mage replied. Scorpion took in a deep breath, then began removing his weapons and his attire.

Lucretia walked towards Kitana and grabbed her arm.

"I need something of you, princess." said the sorceress as she lead Kitana out of the room and into the hall outside with 2 other mages following behind.

"And what do you need...of me?" Kitana quizzed. The two asssistants grabbed onto her from behind, holding her stationery as Lucretia grabbed Kitana's arm and held it outwards.

"I need pure blood to complete the ritual. Kitana." Lucretia explained as her claw ring drew closer to her arm. Kitana struggled with the two men that were holding her still.

"Please, be still princess. Don't make this worse than it is."

"Release me i comm...aaaahhhh!"

The claw dug into the inside of Kitana's elbow. She began to scream as her blood began to flow out of her wound.

Lucretia wittled her claw ring around inside Kitana's elbow as the injured heiress protested. "Stop, please stop! What have I done to you!? Argus, Help!".

"Argus wouldn't halt work being done on his behalf, precious."

Kitana's arm felt like it was being set ablaze, the witch really dug her ring deep int her muscles, almost to the bone.

Her ring then began to suck up Kitana's blood like the fang of a vampire, the red substance flowed up it's hollow veins and into the empty, centerpiece diamond as it changed from clear to red with Kitana's blood.

Kitana screamed and cursed, but before she knew it, Lucretia was done.

She finally withdrew her syringe-like jewelry from Kitana's arm and looked back into her tear-filled eyes.

Lucretia gently placed one hand over Kitana's wound as her other hand brushed the tears away from her cheek. "Thank you, your highness." the mage breathed as she withdrew her hands and her assistants let Kitana go.

The blue clad warrior glanced down to her arm, at the small gaping wound.

Adam then arrived on the scene with a ceramic cup full an odd, gooey green fluid and a piece of cloth. Lucretia dipped her claw ring into the cup and began to suck the nectar into the ring, mixing it with Kitana's blood.

"Tend to her wound, please." Lucretia ordered Adam as she left to return to the room.

* * *

The skull headed warrior was laying entirely naked on the stone slab with all four of his arm and legs tied down tightly, appearing less like the man he is and more like a helpless S&M victim. "This better be worth, so help you all!" Scorpion growled as Lucretia walked back in, this time the diamond on her dreaded claw ring was now an inky shade of black.

"it will be VERY worth it." she retorted as she stuck her claw into his left arm and injected the black fluid into his vein. Then leaned across to inject his other arm. Before leaving, she looked Scorpion right in his eyesocket.

"From this day forward, Scorpion will be dead and Hanzo Hasashi will live again. I hope you haven't grown too attached to your ungodly powers." She said before backing away from the tied down warrior.

The mages began to chant in an odd language as Kitana walked back into the room, her right arm holding a nectar soaked cloth over the wound on her left elbow, with Adam looking over her shoulder.

Lucretia joined the chant as the diamonds at the ends of the room began to glow, the chanting became more intense as they raised their arms in the air, the aura of the diamonds grew.

Kitana lurched forward before Adam grabbed her shoulder. "It's not safe, Kitana." the servant explained

Then, the room was filled with a blinding, red and blue light. Scorpion began to scream, as if he were being torn limb from bloody limb.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry i keep cutting off during scenes, I try to keep each chapter under 2,000 words to make them more readable (in my opinion). In my experience, when I sit down to read a long chapter, I always find myself looking for stuff that peaks my interest and I miss important tidbits of the story. As usual, next chapter is in WordPad right now, I'll try to have it done and posted by tomorrow or Monday, I shouldn't keep promises.**

**Be sure to comment and/or like if you find this story enjoyable so far.**


	7. Confrontation and rebirth

**Chapter 6**

He found himself in the middle of a burnt out village, the man seemed to be suffering from amnesia for he doesn't remember his name, why he is in the middle of a ransacked village, or why he is holding a sword in his hand.

The village seemed kind of familiar, would probably remember it better if it weren't halfway burned to the ground and littered with dead ninjas and samurais, bearing two distinct sets of insignia on their uniforms. Seems like there was a massacre of some sort, a clan war, and he was a survivior...but to whose side did he belong?

The amnesiac had to continue on. Passing more and more wreckage until he happened upon a cottage, it's paper covered doors were torn apart and there were two bodies frozen to death in the front yard...and there was a man knelt before them, weeping, he was wearing a black and yellow ninja outfit.

"Sir? Are you...alright...sir?" he called out to the grieving warrior. He cautiously held his hand out to touch his shoulder. The mourner's crying grew more and more intense as the good samaritan leaned in closer.

Then, without warning. He spun around.

The amnesiac was suddenly faced with an assailant who had a flaming skull... for a head.

"Hannnnnnnzo!" the demon slurred as it unwound it's weapon- a chain attached to a spearhead. "You cannot take what is mine, Hasassssshiiiiii!"

The demon, Scorpion, kicked Hanzo Hasashi with sufficent enough force to send the human warrior flying back 75 feet, into the face of a dojo. Hanzo was sent crashing through the wooden structure's beams before landing in the center of the sparring mat.

Scorpion wasn't far behind, however. Strolling in through the dojo's gaping hole as soon as Hanzo hit the mat. "GET OVER HERE!" thundered the demon as it launched it's spear, impaling Hanzo in the right side of his chest and forcefully yanked him off the mat and into his hand. Once again, it brought it's victim's face up to it's skull, nose to nosehole, and screamed like a fercious, twisted banshee.

Once again, Hasashi was thrown 150 feet up in the air, straight through the dojo's ceiling, until that damned spear and chain combo stuck him again. "GET...DOWN...HERE!" it barked as it once again yanked it's chain, this time sending Hanzo crashing back down to Earth, straight through the ground. He passed out of conscience, his vision grew black.

* * *

Suddenly, Hanzo awoke in an all too familiar place...the Netherrealm. His attacker was circling him, it's breathing more labored and angered.

"Where does Scorpion end and Hanzo Hasashi begin?" The Hellspawn riddled.

"Nowhere, you are dead Hasashi. I am you, you are a demon, a servant of Shinnok, a destroyer of light, a cold hearted murderer." Scorpion growled as Hanzo clamored back to his feet. dazed.

"No, you're wrong. Without me, you would never draw breath. Scorpion, you are a codename, passed down to me from my father and from his father. You end where I tell you to. I kill only if I have to. I am a defender of the faith. A destroyer of evil. 'I' am Scorpion." Hanzo retaliated.

Scorpion had enough, it charged at Hanzo once again, screaming. But Hanzo was ready for him this time, readying his sword as Scorpion came closer.

With a swift slash, Hanzo's sword pierced Scorpion's chest, lava spewed from it's gaping wound as the swordsman pushed him back like a determined freight train. Scorpion can feel the heat of the lava pool as Hanzo shoved him back at full force. The demon had to do something, it dug in and tried to push back and tried to reach for it's own sword, something grabbed his arm.

Scorpion looked over to see an apparition of an old man looking it's direction, shaking his head. Multitudes of other spirits materialized from nowhere and began to restrain Scorpion as Hanzo backed away.

Their combined spiritual will overpowered Scorpion's brute, ignorant strength. THEY dragged Scorpion, screaming, into the lava pit as Hanzo watched in disbelief. The ghosts seemed familiar to him, yet, he can't remember anything about them besides the fact that they were obviously on his side.

Hanzo walked up to the lava to investigate the scene further, noticing his foe's skull bobbing in the lava, completely attack. He reached for it and gingerly fished it out.

He examined it for a while, it was suprisingly in perfect condition. Hanzo looked into it's eyesockets one more time before dicarding it.

Suprisingly, the skull lit ablaze in his hand as it opened it's mouth. Light began to pur from it's mouth and eyesockets, engulfing Hanzo's vision.

-MK-

"Scorpion? Scorpion!?" echoed a distant female voice.

The warrior once known as Scorpion began to awaken, finding himself in a strange room, laying on a bed of stone with fairly large diamonds between his feet and over his head and with an attractive brunette with a tiara on her head hovering over him, looking into his eyes.

"Scorpion, wake up now. It's getting late." the woman commanded as Hanzo stretched out his arms and legs, but he couldn't help but notice that the young woman gasped and turned away with her hand over her blushing cheeks, chuckling under her breath. Hanzo realized that he was entirley naked and his penis was fully erect.

"Your clothes...are on the ground to your left." the lady instructed as Hanzo hunckered over and retook possession of his outfit.

"Who are you?" Hanzo asked as he slipped his attire back on.

"I am Princess Kitana, i brought you here."

"Where's here?"

"The headquarters for the Guild of the White Mages. Are you dressed yet, Scorpion?"

"Dressed sufficiently enough." the shirtless Hanzo stated as he stood up and walked to Kitana.

"Mr. Hasashi will suffice. Being called by my codename by those i'm not at war with irks me to no end, princess."

Kitana turned around to look Hanzo in the eye, she looked his new face over and he seemed rather attractive to her; dark brown eyes, a rugged face, long black hair...her heart still beats for Liu Kang, however.

"I have the same problem with being called 'princess' or 'your highness' all the time. Those who i'm close to me refer to me by my name alone. Kitana...will do just fine, Mr. Hasahi."

They heard someone clearing his throat outside the doorway. There stood Adam.

"It may take a few days, but Hanzo will eventually recover his full memory. You two may leave now." He stated.

A thought randomly popped into Kitana's head. "Wait..." she turned back to Hanzo, gazing back into his eyes. "We discarded our torches...and you don't remeber the way back, do you?"

She looked back at Adam.

With a grin, Adam clapped his hands together.

Kitana and Hanzo suddenly found themselves outside the cave, it was almost nightfall.

"What was that?" Hanzo sarcasticly questioned.

"Guild of White MAGICIANS... does the word magician ring a bell?" Kitana replied with equal sarcasm as she untied her horse from it's post.

Hanzo shook his head. "Where am I? A goddamn fairy tale?" the ex-Shirai Ryu breathed as he instinctively mounted the white steed with Kitana.

"Remember the golden rule? You better." She scolded as they took off back down the mountain passageways.

-MK-

It was nightfall by the time Kitana and her passenger arrived into the capital city of Solengrad. Passing the many businesses, rental rooms and taverns that lined the main drag leading to the spillway, which ultimately lead to the front gates of Kitana's home- The Royal Palace.

"Who was that man, a new suitor? What happened to the Earth warrior?" an elderly woman asked her husband as the princess rode past them.

"I don't know. I don't keep up with the private lives of the royals." the old salaryman answered.

The elderly couple heard growling behind them. They turned to see a woman cloaked in black, clenching her fist and shaking furiously.

"Miss, are you okay?" the old man worried.

The woman gazed up. Her face was covered with a magenta colored mask, her eyes were yellow and reminiscent to that of a dragon. "Sisters' got a new friend. She has all the friends, they all love her, they never beat her, they never call her freak GRRRRR...IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Miss, are you...okay? Do you want me to take you to a priest? If you need somone to talk to..."

"SILENCE PEONNNNN!" shrieked Mileena, her finger pointing straight at her weathered botherer.

The elderly couple flinched, then finally decided that it would be wise to walk away.

"Great Argus! such disregard for her elders." the old woman chided as she and her husband left Mileena.

Mileena sighed and walked down an alleyway behind her and stopped

"Reptile! My hunch was correct, return to Outworld and inform Shang Tsung that Scorpion is indeed in Edenia. He's with Kitana."


	8. A sinister plan

**Chapter 8**

Reptile returned to Outworld through the portal that Shao Kahn opened for entry into the garden realm, arriving in the courtyard just in time to smell the cooking of dead flesh.

The legionnaires just arrived from battle with their wardead and their captives. Both their fallen comrades and their enemy captives were dragged off of the oni-drawn wagons and thrown into a flaming pit dug into the ground.

Shang Tsung looked on as the flaming prisoners screamed in agony behind the flames. Reptile approached from behind and tapped his master on his shoulder.

"You are back from Edenia too soon. Where is Mileena? and where is Scorpion's body?" Shang Tsung chided. Reptile brought his masked snout up to Shang's ear and began whispering.

"How predictable. I will relay this information to the emperor at once. Keep an eye on the slaves, they are to spare no one." Shang Tsung ordered as he walked back to the fortresses front door.

Just then, another oni pulling a wagon rolled in through the front gates, this time it was a purple carriage incrusted with an array of golden ornaments. It can only belong to one individual.

"Unfortunately, Rain has survived." scolded Shang. He looked over to where Reptile was, but he couldn't find the saurian anywhere.

He should've expected Reptile to vanish from his sight once "The Prince of Edenia" was around.

-MK-

"So, Scorpion flees to Edenia and Kitana welcomes him with open arms. How pathetic." groused Shao Kahn in a low rumble as he stared out of his master chamber's window and out onto his vast kingdom.

"Indeed, the Edenians are too quick to forgive misdeeds. It will be their Achillie's heel, my lord. Their downfall." schemed Shang Tsung as he stood at the tyrant's side, stroking his unkempt goatee as he too looked out into the wastes of Outworld, where famine, disease and starvation is the norm while Shao Kahn and his minions live in luxury.

"Their downfall? what do you mean by that, sorcerer?" asked Shao Kahn as he looked over at his most respected, yet least trusted allie.

"Scorpion declared war on us, emperor. He took the lives of Quan Chi, Baraka, and Tanya before disfiguring our champion, Goro. We can avenge them, kill Scorpion, while we are there, we'll kill all members of the Edenian aristocracy for harboring him. It would be justifiable before the high courts of the elder gods if they were to take action against us." Shang Tsung laid out in minute detail, as if he prepped his proposition upon hearing the news from Reptile.

"Are you suggesting an invasion, Shang Tsung? I have lost far too many soldiers in our war with Seido, Chaosrealm and the Earth ninjas to even think about launching a successful invasion!" Shao Kahn sniped back, looking over his sorcerer in disgust.

"Not an invasion, Emperor. More of a...cloak and dagger operation. We already have Mileena in the Kingdom of Edenia as we speak, we'll have her and Reptile pick off the royals one by one before overwhelming and capturing Scorpion, then we can just march in and occupy. Take back what is rightfully ours."

Shao Kahn let out a deep breath.

"What if Mileena were to fail, again? She cannot possibly defeat Kitana." He worried.

"Then I will send my newest creation after her. Skarlet can and will succeed in every aspect that Mileena fails in, she's invincible, composed entirely of blood and grows stronger with each drop she consumes from her enemies. I'm certain that Skarlet can effectively battle Mileena AND Kitana at the same time and slaughter them both with little effort."

"I will let Mileena have one more chance at killing Kitana, go and inform Reptile that he is to aide Mileena in her missions. Next time they come back, they better bring Scorpion in chains as well as the severed heads of royal family. MAKE THAT CLEAR to them!"

Shang Tsung smiled and nodded before turning to leave the throne room to search for Reptile.

"Where does Reptile hide? Shang Tsung." Shao Kahn asked, suddenly interested in the humanoid raptor's whereabouts when nowhere near his master.

"Where ever you find Rain, you will also find Reptile." Shang Tsung scowled as he left the throne room, in search of his lost pet.

* * *

**A/N:****It's been far too long since I last updated, it seems like everytime I get really deep into my writing, something else grabs my interest.**

**There supposed be another scene right after Shang Tsung's "Where ever you find Rain, you will also find Reptile." revelation, the scene was really long, so I cut it off and am now using it for the next chapter while expanding it. I actually scared myself a bit while writing the scene, more on that when #9 gets released.**

**Special thanks to Edenian-Princess, mooseman3, Terev316, & Raistlinrains for taking an interest in my story.**


	9. Reptile and Rain, a match made in Hell

**DISCLAIMER: ****The following chapter involves a Non-con (or Rape, for those of you not familiar with FF terminology) between two male characters. I do not condone sexual assault in ANY form. I felt that the barbaric acts following fit in with the villainous characters themselves rather than any tender love scenes between the two main heroes written for later chapters.**

**CHAPTER 9 **

Rain had returned to the Imperial Fortress after a hard 2 weeks of fighting Seidan crusaders, a group of mercenary Earthrealm ninjas known as the Tengu, and even a marauding battalion of Chaosrealm legionnaires who hoped to crash the threesome and kill everyone and everything in sight. But alas, Rain can out of the debacle unscathed at the expense of over 240,000 of the emperor's soldiers. To him, they were all expendable.

After changing out of his filthy, tattered ninja garb and into something more comfortable (only a purple satin thong with black lining.) Rain went to the compound's lavish bath hall to privately soak in the heated pool.

He arrived in the massive, empty room, not a soul to be seen or heard. The steam from the extremely shallow pool consumed the area in a hazy cloud illuminted by the fire of the chandaliers and caressing the statues of Outowrld's champions (Goro, Kintaro, Motaro, Shang Tsung, Baraka and even Kitana and Jade had statues in there, neither Reptile nor Mileena were to be found) and rather large, imperial symbols that decorated the bathhouse.

Rain removed his undergarment and slowly lowered himself into the bubbling water. The sudden change in temperature hit him like a ton of bricks, cold to blistering, the heat from the armory's smelting pot below was more than capable enough to create the sauna and bring the water to near boiling temperature.

Rain's tan skin began to turn red as he relaxed and neared a meditative state. It wouldn't last long. He heard something scurrying about at the edge of the bath like a pesky rodent. Rain investigated but couldn't see anything, must be rats. He sank back into the water to continue his relaxation, but stopped, he noticed someone's discarded, black and green, battle attire gathered in a pile by Goro's statue, he knew immediately who it belonged to.

"When not about devouring small children or answering to old man Shang's every whim, you're stalking me. Why?" Rain asked to his hidden voyuer. Reptile finally showed himself, materializing to reveal that he was perched on the shoulders of Goro's statue, stark naked in all his green, scaly glory. Reptile briskly sclaed his way back down and made his way to Rain.

Rain briskly jumped out of the bath and tauntingly put his thong back on his wet body as his spy watched.

"It'sssss been too lonnnnng." the saurian hissed as he looked Rain over, from head to toe.

Rain just laughed at the mere thought; the lizard wants to have sex...with him.

"No, not any more Reptile. Stick to your own species." Rain laughed as Reptile began to shake, the light brown features of his fleshy underbelly began turning red.

"No!no! NNNNNNO!" Reptile barked, turning away. "You allowed meeee beforrrrre! why no morrreeee!? you not like what RRRReptile hassss to offer!?"

"YOU were too rough, you injured me! I've had many lovers in my life, both men and women, that should not have included beasts as well. I thought being pleasured by a humanoid who's the lone survivor of his type was an alluring novelty, an experience no one else can have. So it turns out I made a treacherous mistake." Rain ranted as he approached Reptile from behind. The saurian began to growl deeply as Rain came closer.

"I counted on you dying in Earthrealm, that didn't prove to be so. Now, I have a reptilian STALKER with an appetite for human flesh!"

Rain's hands clenched around Reptile's neck and he began to squeeze with all his might.

"And now it's time to undo that mistake. Prepare for extinction!" Rain growled between his teeth as he increased his vise on Reptile's neck. "No! NNNNOOOOO!" choked Reptile between gasps in an unnervingly inhuman voice.

The last dinosaur in the universe was prepared to face death, prepared to not fulfil his mission in Edenia. Rain was clear with his intentions, kill Reptile.

Reptile's mouth began to fill with blood and green, acidic ooze tinged salival bubbles as he struggled to keep air in his primitive lungs. But Rain forgot one detail when it finally came down to killing Reptile...

Reptile dug his razor sharp, talon-like claws into Rain's muscular forearms and tore his skin and muscles down to the bone, the demigod reeled back screaming, releasing his prey from his grip. Reptile spat his blood out onto the tile floor before he leveled his foot against Rain's bare chest in a back-kick powerful enough to send the "Prince of Edenia" flying back into Kitana's statue, the 8 foot idol shattered as Rain's body made contact with it's half nude, stone form.

Reptile crawled into the statue ruins and on top of Rain in an impossible and reptilian pace, pinning down the prince's arms and legs with his and bringing his elongated snout up to Rain's face

"No, I willlllll make YOU extinct, demigod. I willlll take what i'm afterrrr and you willll die givvvving it to meeeee." Reptile proclaimed.

"NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I...AM...A...G...uhhh!..." Reptile hastily spewed a stream of acid out of his mouth and down Rain's throat, cutting his arrogant tirade short.

"Thissss ssshould keep you busy." hissed Reptile as he removed himself from Rain and began running his cold, reptilian hand up and down Rain's rippled, naked abdomen while the demigod/prince choked and gasped for air as he clutched onto his swelling throat.

As Rain struggled with his acidic drink, Reptile decided that it was time to go much lower than the stomach, his hand reached down to Rain's crotch, running the tips of his fingers over the slick, satin fabric that composed the front and majority of Rain's thong underwear.

Reptile couldn't help but feel that Rain was fully erect underneath the scant garment, he took his index claw and stroked down to where the fabric gathered into Rain's butt cheeks. It wasn't like the prince wasn't aware of what his rapist was doing, he kicked at Reptile and tried to scream, but the acid vomit was really starting to burn away at his trachea while breathing became more and more difficult.

Reptile's claw intruded underneath the thong at it's gathering point, and with a savage yank, the link was severed. Rain's skimpy underwear was turned into nothing more than a mere loincloth. Reptile didn't waste any time, his tongue slithered out of his mouth and began batting the bare penis back and forth for a while before wrapping itself around and squeezing like a fleshy constrictor.

"NO!" Rain finally managed to get a word out despite his condition, his hands finally left his throat as he tried to clamp his thighs over his goods as a means of protection, but it was in vein, Reptile had total dominance over that half of Rain's nude form, the saurian had his legs pinned down.

The hot saliva began to heat up Rain's cock, making it turn beet red as it's temperature rose.

Reptile finally pulled his intruvise tongue away from the penis and forcefully inserted the gooey extremity up his victim's anus, coating it's walls with the molten goo as he throbbed the tongue into Rain's prostate over and over.

Rain continued to moan and wimper more as Reptile continued to have his way with him, it felt like his entire pelvic region was set abalze. He felt something start in his shaft, muscles began to tense up. Without warning, Rain began to come, streams of semen shot out of his penis as Reptile quickly pulled away.

Reptile still had a hold of Rain's legs, he looked down at his victim with a spiteful scowl and strongly lifted Rain up off the statue chunks by his feet while holding his legs apart. Rain was still erect and somehow ejaculating.

It was time for Reptile to finish him off.

Reptile's tongue shot out and once again wrapped itself around the throbbing penis and then, barbaricly tore the sex organ from Rain's groin before swallowing it into his mouth. Rain screamed and wiggled about furiously from the pain of being dismembered in such a personal fashion until he slowly began to stop, he stopped moving, stopped making noises and stopped breathing.

FATALITY!

Reptile threw the demigod's dead body back onto the fractures of the statue, ready to feast on the rest of the corpse until the doors of the bath hall flung wide open.

"Reptile!" barked Shang Tsung, he quickly noticed what had just happened- Rain's dead, Rain's missing his penis, Reptile was about to eat his corpse, and they're both butt naked. Shang Tsung immediately put two and two together.

"Under different circumstances I would take your soul for killing an ally, but Rain was a costly hinderence. Finish your meal and then return to Edenia, for you and Mileena have been given a course of action."

* * *

**A/N:**** I really struggled with whether or not to post this chapter, this was completed 2 weeks back and planned to post this chapter on Valentines Day...I felt that would be very inappropriate considering this chapter's context. I even went back to write a 'softer' (consensual) version involving the two, but THEY'RE VILLAINS, it would seem out of place and extremely OOC. So I decided "oh, what the hell." and posted #9 as it is.**

**I'm deeply sorry if I offended any of you. This is after all, I've read worse things here myself.**

**A quick shout-out to Wrestlingdragon1 for taking an interest in my story.**


	10. The welcoming commitee

**Chapter 10**

"Where's the FOOD!? Am I going to get fed? ANSWER ME, DAMN WOMAN!"

Scorpion's voice thundered throughout the marble halls of the Royal Palace as he and Kitana entered the grand foyer. Suddenly alerted, multitudes of royal gaurds- all of them women, scantily clad yet armed to the hilt and skilled at martial arts acrobatics- came pouring into the foyer like worker ants having their nest invaded. There were atleast 25 of them present.

Aggravated, Kitana spun back around on her heels to confront her disrespectful guest.

"Do not refer to me as 'Damn Woman', I have a name, use it." Kitana scolded.

"What's going on in here? I demand answers." echoed an approaching voice. Jade strutted onto the scene, none too happy.

"I'm Hungry Dammit!" Scorpion blurted out, without thinking.

Jade walked up to him and looked him in the eye sternly.

"There are rules and bylaws you must abide by in the palace, braggart. two of them happen to involve shouting and profanity. You broke both of them, therefore you must be punished." Jade laid out as she and her femme-soldiers surrounded Scorpion.

Kitana, unpredictably, took a defensive stance between him and Jade, the princess' eyes had a certain "touch him and die" look in them. Of course, Jade never backs down from a fight, not even if it means beating her best friend to within an inch of her life (which she's actually done before-more on that some other time).

"What in Argus' name are you doing, Kitana?" Jade growled from behind her clinched teeth.

"Liu Kang wants Scorpion unscathed when he comes to retrieve him. So I will not let you bruise him." Kitana tried to explain as rationally as possible.

"SCORPION!? On palace grounds? Kitana, How could you!" Jade worried in shock and disbelief.

Hanzo felt the intensity level go up in the room as his notorious codename was uttered. During the invasion he killed many Edenian 'stripper ninjas'- yanked out their spines, beheaded them, burned them, tore off certain body parts with his bare hands, hung them with his kunai, even ripped the hearts out of a few of them... they we're more than likely friends or even sisters of the amazons that currently surround him, wanting to spill his blood.

Scorpion felt certain that Jade and her barely-clothed minions were going to pounce his and Kitana's asses and make him pay for shouting profanities on palace grounds and obvious other past transgressions. He can feel his two swords on his back pulling at him, the first ones to attack...he'll cut them in half without warning and they can join there bretheren in the afterlife. Nobody fucks with the Scorpion.

"By the authority invested in me by blood, I command you ALL to cease at once." Queen Sindel suddenly called out as she entered the foyer. Ending the would've been bloodbath before it even started.

Suddenly, everyone but Scorpion turned Sindel's direction and bowed as if the skunk-haired woman had some kind of divine aura surrounding her. Sindel immediately recognized Scorpion and pointed at him.

"YOU! should not be here." Sindel boomed. Then looked down to her daughter, who's still bowing at her feet.

"Rise, my child."

Kitana stood up before her mother and queen to address her.

"Kitana, explain to me why the hellspawn is in my precense."

"Mothe..."

"QUEEN SINDEL!" Kitana's mother shouted.

"Queen Sindel, I was tasked with watching out for his well being by the Elder Gods." Kitana tried to explain.

"And since when did the Elder Gods start speaking to you instead of me?" Sindel chided.

Kitana was growing visibly nervous.

"Not the Elder Gods directly, but by association. Liu Kang, Fire God and protector of Earth, gave me instructions to bring Scorpion to the Guild of White Magicians, I did and they turned him back into ..."

"Wait. What did you do!?"

"I took Scorpion to the mages and they reversed all of Quan Chi's ill deeds. Scorpion's soul is..."

"Enough, you little heretic!" Sindel growled as she took hold of Kitana by her neck while she summoned up a pink sphere in her free hand.

"Mother, please. Don't do this." Kitana pleaded.

Sindel started laughing uncontrollably, withdrawing the sphere back to wherever it came from and letting go of her daughter.

Kitana immediately bolted away and took cover behind Scorpion.

"What is wrong with you!" the princess cried.

"Oh, my child. You're too damn gullible, that's what's wrong."

Kitana slowly moved out from behind Scorpion.

"What?"

"I know everything Kitana. Liu Kang informed me of his plans this afternoon, while you were at the Guild." Sindel explained with a chuckle.

Kitana breathed a sigh of relief.

Sindel looked back at Scorpion. "Take off your mask, Scorpion. Let me see what you REALLY look like."

Reluctantly, Scorpion removed his mask as everybody watched. Sindel raised an eyebrow as the mask was now fully removed from his face.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be more...impressive looking." Sindel observed.

"Okay, enough of this. When am I going to eat!?" barked Scorpion.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hello FanFiction, it's been way too long. I really can't explain what happened to me and why I got so damn lazy...except in song lyrics-**

**"Back in Bla...Oh look, a squirrel!"-AD/HD**

**#11 is in the oven, god knows how long that'll take. Just bear with me.**

**A special thank you to Macadamian Rebel and Megaranger66 for their support.**

**Stay cool guys.**


	11. I have feelings too

**Chapter 11**

With a tiny pipe full of smoking, flavored tobacco in her hand, Queen Sindel observed her new guest as he was kneeling forth in his chair whimpering and unable to finish off the leftovers that Kitana and her cohorts left on the table. He's had all the bread, fruits and pasta he could handle.

"My, quite an appetite you have. Scorpion." laughed Sindel as she continued to take yet another drag from her tobacco pipe, filling the surrounding area with a very unique, almost grape-like scent.

Scorpion looked back up to her with eyes of slight discontent. He must inform the mal-informed

"I've been dead for over 200 years. What did you expect?" he grumbled, still clutching his aching stomach.

"Young man, I was dead once myself, my soul was starnded in one of Shao Kahn's orbs for over 10,000 years before I was resurrected. Yet I didn't have the appetite to rival a pack of starving wolves." Sindel quipped with a mild smirk on her well aged face.

Still, 'Hanzo' slumped forward in his chair, his forehead came to rest on the tabletop as he grumbled like a donkey

Music was poured in from across the hall. A sweet, infectious sonata accompanied by flutes and harps.

"What's with all the music?" Scorpion monotonously asked Sindel as he chinned up and stared at his mess.

"In celebration." she replied

"In celebration of what? a birthday? a going away party?"

"Neither." Sindel added. "For no other reason but to be festive."

"What? Your guards, the princess and her bodyguard need their rest, yet they are drinking and dancing?"

"We Edenians value both leisure and our health. We do this on every fifth quadrant." she replied. "It never hurt anbody to enjoy life."

Scorpion chuckled slightly.

"You care to join them?" offered Sindel.

"No thanks." Scorpion refused. "I'm very tired and I need to relieve myself, Immediately."

One of Sindel's bodyguards walked into the scene. A tall (about 5' 11), mediterrainian looking woman with piercing blue eyes and dressed about as scant as every other young, nubile woman in Edenia. Scorpion couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Darling, Could you show Hanzo around? he needs to find the restrooms and his bedroom. Show him how hospitable we can be." Sindel gently ordered.

"Of course, your majesty." the girl answered with a smile. Suddenly, she took Scorpion's hand. His gaze shot up to her due to this foreign and intrusive gesture.

"Hello, I'm Gisele. It is a plesure to..."

"Let go of me, woman!" Scorpion barked. Cutting off Gisele's honest sincerity. "Just show me to the damn toilet!"

Gisele's expression suddenly turned grim. Sindel smacked the palm of her hand against her own forehead.

"Just show him to the damn bathroom, please."

-MK-

Down the hall, Kitana sat by herself in the corner of the room, bawling her eyes out and taking slugs out of a bottle of Outworld Wine. "Damn him." she breathed between sips. She doesn't usually drink this heavily, but tonight it's different. In her mind, she has every right to let go of her inherent grace and composure.

"Damn him to hell." she growled.

Jade sauntered over, sensing that Kitana was upset.

"Damn who?"

Kitana glared upwards, her face was a wreck- smeared and runny make-up, sunken and watery eyes, dissheveled hair, crooked tiara.

"Who in Argus' name do you think?" Kitana rasped, looked away and took another swig from her wine. "Liu Kang."

Jade gave her a questioning look. "Did you two...sever your relationship."

"He became a god... without telling me. That bastard." Kitana vented.

"You're mad at him for becoming a god? Kitana, please be rational." Jade coddled, as if she were a second mother.

"I can't touch him anymore, I can't make love to him anymore. The elder dogs forbid it." Kitana cried. Her self-pity knows no limits. "I hate you Liu Kang."

Then, Kitana did something that Jade hasn't seen her do in centuries- She started inhaling and exhaling as if she were having an asthma attack, her eyes began to glare over even more than they were, her lightly tanned face began to turn beet red.

Kitana began to WAIL like a woman possessed, tears streamed down her face like a waterfall...The dreaded warrior princess was crying like a little girl who got her finger caught in a door jam.

Jade didn't feel like gagging her best friend in front of everybody NOR does she want to got to prison for knocking her unconcious. Only thing she can do is comfort Kitana.

Jade took Kitana into her arms in a sisterly embrace. "It'll be okay your highness, there are other men out there."

"They...are...not...LIU KANG." Kitana sobbed.

"You'll find somebody else just as great and you'll forget all about that monk."

Kitana loosened her grip on the wine bottle, it rolled out of her soft hand and crashed to ground, it's contents spilled all over the floor. Kitana looked back down to find herself sitting in a puddle of red. "Oh." Kitana moaned and started bawling again, realising that her liquid courage was now wasted into oblivion. Jade took her face into her hands and forced eye contact.

"You've had enough to drink." Jade mothered. "Besides, we will always have eachother. You've got many projects to keep your mind occupied..."

"Like what?" Kitana growled as she yanked herself away.

"For one you've got atleast 4 different paintings that you've started and never finished, we've got plans for new outposts in the countryside that need to be spearheaded, and you and I have a chess match that has so far gone unresolved as well. With Liu Kang gone, you no longer have an excuse to procrastinate." Jade recounted.

"But Jade...I...Love...Him!"

With that Kitana slumped forth to the ground sobbing. Jade let out a sigh and signaled one of her minions over from the winery.

The soldier came dashing over and immediately saw his princess slumped face first into the floor, crying and surrounded by red fluid.

"Your Highness! Are you okay!" Karl, the soldier, worried aloud. The music stopped and the whole room was suddenly at attention.

The palm of Jade's hand smacked against her forehead.

"She's not hurt, she's not bleeding, she's just drunk and upset Karl." Jade groused from behind her clenched teeth.

Karl just stood there for a minute, his eyes darting back and forth between Jade -her face now adorned with a scowl, and with her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot- and Kitana -still whimpering, she raises her head up and Karl sees the expression on her face, painted by runny make-up. It finally sank in. "Oh, okay."

"Good boy. Now help me return Kitana to her bedroom. Before the queen sees her."

With the shrug of the violinist's shoulders, the music continued and the revelers acted as if nothing happened. Meanwhile Jade and Karl carted Kitana away from the scene of the incident.


End file.
